American Exchange
by Mrs.Fluffy
Summary: A new chick comes to Hogwarts from America and befriends all of our favorite students. NOT INCLUDING ANYONE FROM SLYTHERIN Really funny and a great story. PlZ R&R N Vote on pairing cuz Im only sure about one of them and that is... OC x Oliver kk?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my very first Harry potter fic and I have good plans for It . My friend Crissy sort of inspired me to write this one and she doesn't even know it! Although she probably knows it now. -Awkward silence- uh... okay anyway to the story! **

**(Oh yeah and P.S. Oliver Wood is only a fifth year in my story, deal with it)**

**American Exchange **

**Chapter one: Lisa Smith**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the Hogwarts express heading towards their school and anticipating their fourth year at the famous wizarding school.

Ron sighed and looked through the open door of the compartment across the train corridor.

Inside of the compartment two girls were laughing.

Ron recognized the first girl as Looney Luna. But the second girl was a mystery.

She wasn't a regular fourth year, Ron knew that. She didn't remind him of anyone he had ever seen around the school.

Ron watched as Oliver Wood, a fifth year student, joined the two girls in chatting.

Ron nudged Harry. Maybe Harry knew who this chick was.

"What?" Harry hissed grumpily. He had almost fallen asleep when Ron had bothered him.

"See that girl? The one sitting next to Oliver and Luna? Do you know who she is?"

Harry stared at the girl for a moment. She was definitely not familiar.

"Nope." he answered.

Hermione looked up from her book and sighed.

"That girl is Lisa Smith. She is an American Exchange student, Fourth year."

Ron and Harry were surprised.

"I didn't know we were getting a new student" Harry said.

"Sweet!" Ron stared at the girl. " I wonder what America is like?"

"The north American school that she went to is pretty nice. She was transferred to Hogwarts because she got into to much trouble" Hermione recited.

Ron and Harry were once again shocked. Lisa didn't look like the trouble causing kind.

"What kind of trouble?" Ron asked eagerly. This sounded interesting to him.

Hermione placed a piece of paper in her book to act as a bookmark before shutting it. "She sold stuff and terrorized the teachers, apparently she was The 'Fred and George' of her school.

Hermione looked worried and bothered by this. Ron and Harry knew how much she wanted to strangle Fred and George and lock them in a small room with an angry professor Snape.

"uh... So, Harry are you excited for quidditch?" Ron asked feeling a need to change the subject.

"Mhmm" Harry answered distractedly.

Ron noticed he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

" Are you hungry?"

"Mhmm"

" Is Hermione smart?"

"Mhmm"

"Do you love Goyle?"

"Mhm- no wait! Ron that is not funny" A red faced Harry screamed at his friend.

Hermione was crying with laughter and Ron was rolling on the train floor snorting. Harry sat down and stared out the window, obviously embarrassed.

Without warning Fred and George Weasley walked into the compartment. "What's all the laughter about?" George asked curiously.

Ron was laughing so hard he couldn't speak. " Harry..hahaha..Goyle...Love..HAHAHAHA OUCH."

Harry kicked Ron.

Fred and George were still confused but Ron's explanation was enough for them to start laughing hysterically.

When all the laughter had died down. Harry, Fred, Ron, and George all chatted about quidditch and things while Hermione returned to her book.

Before they knew it, the Hogwarts express had halted to a stop and student filed off stretching their legs and complaining about their hunger.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all piled into a horseless stagecoach.

"I'm gonna sit with you guys k?" Lisa had just climbed into their coach.

"Okay." Harry replied even though he knew that It wasn't really a question. More like a statement.

"Hi! My name is Lisa!" Lisa said with a big smile and a perky and cheerful voice.

"I'm Harry, This is Ron and that's Hermione" Harry replied. "Aren't you the knew American exchange student?" Harry asked acting like he didn't know.

Lisa shrugged. "Yea, I came from Sheldon."

Hermione piped up. "Ooh I've heard of that school before! Really nice isn't it?"

Lisa shrugged again. " It's a school."

Hermione pestered again, "What was it like?"

" um.. It had Teachers and classrooms and tests and- "

Hermione was annoyed. "Never mind " she grumbled.

Lisa laughed. " chill chicka! I'm just jokin' with ya! Sheldon Was pretty, It was big, but not like Hogwarts", she said as the intimidating castle gradually came into view.

"What were the lessons like?" Hermione asked politely praying for a serious answer this time.

Lisa thought for a moment. "Well some were boring and others were fun and very informational. History of Magic really sucked."

Hermione was shocked by her language.

**(A/N: oh yeah and in England, it's rude to say 'suck')**

The stagecoaches came to a halt in front of the towering castle. "Wow" was all that Lisa said before taking her first steps into her new home, Hogwarts.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

**Okay that's it for my first chapter. Hope you likey! Feel free to give me suggestions and flames. Im tired so peace out y'all! AND YOU TOOK THE TIME TO READ THE STORY SO TAKE THE TIME TO REVEIW! OR ELSE...pulls out random naked barbie SUFFER THE CONSIQUINCES! MWAHHAHAHAHA**

**Mrs. Fluffy**


	2. Chapter two

**Yea Yea Yea, I know I haven't updated but I am updating now so get off my back about it ((crystal)) I know you love mha story but there is no need to be pushy ((crystal)) But I wont mention any names and I still love you all (( CRYSTAL )) anyway this chapter is gonna be about a scene in the Great hall and the dormitory so knock yourself out (well... after you read the story) Okay? Here goes..**

**Chapter Two: Barbie Doll**

Lisa and all of the other students (except first years) filed into the great hall.

Harry, Ron, Hermione were all chatting about their classes this year and their summers etc. etc.

Lisa and Oliver Wood were talking and laughing merrily in a corner.

" Oh Oliver, you're so funny!" Hermione heard Lisa and rolled her eyes.

" Somebody please shove a sock in her mouth. She is way too preppy and annoying." Hermione yawned. " besides that, I'm really tired. I don't need a headache from miss hiI'mSoPerkyHowAboutYou?"

" Don't be judgmental Hermione, You don't even know her yet. Maybe she is just misunderstood." Ron argued.

" Oh please Ron, you only like her because she's pretty."Hermione giggled.

Ron's cheeks burned. " That...Is a lie."

" So sue me. C'mon lets go eat." Hermione grabbed Ron's and Harry's arms and dragged them towards the Gryfindor table.

" I'm starving." Harry glanced at his watch " It's pretty late too."

The trio took their seats only to have Ginny, Oliver, Fred, George, and (of course) Lisa sit next to them.

Fred and George turned to Lisa.

" Hi I'm Fred and this here is George."

" No I'm Fred and you are George."

" No you must be confused. You're George and I'm George."

" But I thought you were Fred."

" No, Fred I am George."

" No I am George."

" That's what I said George."

Lisa just stared at the twins with a confused look on her face. " okay then... Hi Gred Hi Forge. I am Lisa Smith."

" No seriously now, I am Fred and this is George." Fred said with a big grin.

Lisa laughed. " I've heard some not-so-good-things about you guys from your sister.

"Ginny?" George asked with a puzzled look on his face.

" No, Ron. Yes of course Ginny you idiots." Lisa laughed along with the twins.

" No really, what did she say.?" Fred asked curiously.

" She told me all about that one time you two put make-up on and danced around in underwear." Lisa said mischievously.

Fred and George looked horrified.

" That little rat, she swore she would never-"

Lisa burst out in hysterical laughter. " You idiots, she never said that I was just joking, but now that I have a confession..."

She stopped speaking because all of the short first years filed into the great hall looking scared.

One by one they were sorted into their houses.

After the last student was seated Professor McGonagall stood up once again.

" As some of you may already be aware, we have a new fourth year student with us this year. Lisa Smith if you could stand and come to the front of the room please?"

Lisa gulped, stood, and strode gracefully to the front of the hall.

McGonagall motioned for her to have a seat on the stool used to sort first years.

Lisa sat down and the old hat was placed atop her head.

It opened it's brim wide and announced-

**CLIFFIE! Lol well I am sooper tired so I'm gonna go to bed goodnight and thanks for reading but please find it in that cold black heart of yours to review. Thanks bunches.**

** Mrs.Fluffy**


End file.
